Grandma's Evil Boot Camp
by Miyu6
Summary: When Botan breaks the news to Yusuke that he has to go back to train with Genkai...he doesn't exactly take it well...but what's with Yukina and Kuwabara...and why is Keiko coming?
1. The Devil's Granny and the New Keiko

****

Disclaimer: Listen…Kami is talking to you. You better listen…what? Oh…he says I don't own YYH or any of its characters. If I said I did…I would by lying and that would be breaking one of the ten commandments right? You know what? I have a new commandment. 

COMMANDMENT 11) Thou shalt not sue.

Grandma's Evil Boot Camp

Chapter 1- The Devil's Granny, and the New Keiko

"What?!" Yusuke screamed.

"Sorry. You have to go back." Botan explained calmly.

"No WAY am I going to train with that old fossil again!" Yusuke yelled defiantly holding up his fist.

Botan sighed.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara and Yukina were in the other room. They were sitting next to each other.

Yusuke's voice could be heard from the other room.

"UGH!" Kuwabara screamed like a sick cow.

"SHUT UP URAMESHI! You're hurting my ears!"

Yukina rubbed his back.

Kuwabara laughed.

"Hey. That tickles." He said smiling.

Yukina smiled cutely.

Kuwabara picked her up and sat her in his lap comfortably.

Yukina giggled.

"Ok Kazuma." She said smiling. She kissed him on the nose.

Kuwabara smiled.

Hiei came bursting into the room Yusuke and Botan were in.

"What's with all the racket detective? I'm trying to sleep and your voice can be heard all the way in the woods." The fire demon asked.

"Nothing." Yusuke said pouting.

"Is that so?" Hiei asked. He wanted a straight answer.

"He has to go train with Genkai again." Botan said.

Hiei smirked.

"Good. You could use the training." He said.

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Wa-what did you just say?!" he asked as he prepared a spirit gun.

Hiei wasn't listening.

"I-I smell Kuwabara. Where is he?" he asked, not noticing Yusuke's lit finger was getting dangerously close to his head.

Hiei took off and ran around the house.

//If you're near Yukina you will die.// he thought. He then came to the room where Kuwabara and Yukina were. Luckily, they both had sensed him coming a millisecond before he had reached the room. They moved apart quickly.

Hiei came running in. He glared coldly at both of them.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." Yukina said.

"Nothing." Kuwabara lied.

Hiei didn't believe them.

"You're hiding something." He said.

Kuwabara couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Yeah? What's it to you shorty?" he said, grabbing Yukina around the waist, pulling her towards him, and kissing her.

Yukina was enjoying it and so was Kuwabara.

Hiei's eyes widened and he stormed out of the room.

Yukina and Kuwabara's lips were still locked.

Yukina pulled away a little.

"Kazuma? D-do you think he's mad?" she asked softly.

"No. Of course not." Kuwabara said sarcastically.

"But I…" Yukina said.

"Don't worry about it my love. We'll be together forever." He said.

They both smiled and they kissed again.

~*meanwhile*~

Hiei ran into the woods.

//I can't stand him.// he thought as he grabbed a boulder and threw it against a tree. He needed to let his anger out on something. He looked at his hands. They were covered in dirt. He quickly brushed them off.

//Could it be that I'm too over protective of her?// he asked himself.

Kurama stepped out from behind the tree. He had been listening to Hiei's thoughts.

"Of course not Hiei. You only care for her wellbeing." He responded to the question Hiei hadn't even asked.

Hiei jumped.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want fox?" he asked calmly.

"No. The question is, what do YOU want?" Kurama said, a glint in his emerald eyes.

"I-I want him to leave the Yukina alone." He responded.

"Well, you can't very well stop her. You love your sister right?" Kurama questioned.

Hiei nodded.

"Well, there you go. You may not want that oaf marrying your beloved sister but if it makes her happy…" Kurama said.

"Then so be it." Hiei finished.

Kurama nodded.

Hiei didn't like the idea but if it made Yukina happy, after all she'd been through, he would simply have to live with it.

~*back at the house*~

Yusuke was sitting on the couch pouting.

"Oh come on Yusuke. It can't possibly be THAT bad." Botan said, trying to convince him to go.

"It is." Yusuke said sticking his tongue out.

Botan whacked him on the head so hard he bit his tongue.

"You're going to go whether you like it or not." She screamed.

A large baseball-sized bump appeared on Yusuke's head.

Yusuke sat there unfazed.

"I'm used to being hit by now. Keiko does it to me all the time." He mumbled.

Botan smirked.

//Maybe a little bribery would help.// She thought.

Yusuke looked up just in time to see Botan rush out the door.

//Where's she going?// he wondered.

Botan came back within 10 minutes or so, Keiko by her side. Keiko wasn't dressed in her normal school uniform or her oldie looking clothes.

"Hey. Where's your grandmother's sweater?" Yusuke joked rudely.

Botan giggled quietly.

"I just…didn't feel like wearing it. That's all." Keiko replied. She really did like that sweater.

Yusuke looked up and down at her.

"Ya know? I never really noticed it before cause you're always in your uniform but…" Yusuke said.

"But what?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke smiled a big toothy grin.

"You're a FOX!" he boomed.

Keiko was taken aback. She looked down at herself. She was in a blue short skirt with a sky blue shirt that had the word "FOXY" scrolled across it. She blushed.

"Well Yusuke. Since you like the NEW Keiko…I guess you JUST CAN'T have her." Botan said slyly.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke yelled.

"You heard me. You wont train with Genkai so you cant have Keiko." Botan explained.

Keiko didn't know a lot about Genkai but she knew, from Yusuke's stories that she was a strict old lady with pink hair. Yusuke seemed to make fun of her a lot.

Keiko giggled.

"It's called _bribery_. I'm sure you've heard of it." Botan said. Then she laughed evilly.

Yusuke sighed.

"Girls are scary." He stated.

Botan stopped laughing and she and Keiko looked at each other and shrugged.

Yusuke caved in.

"Fine. I'll go. But on one condition." He said.

"What condition?" Botan questioned.

"Keiko has to come with me." He stated.

Keiko was a bit nervous about this statement.

"M-me?" she stuttered.

"Oh YEAH!" he yelled.

Keiko and Botan fell over.

"Fine. I'll go…as long as she doesn't make me train too." Keiko compromised.

Yusuke nodded.

Keiko smacked him.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!" he asked perturbed.

"For anything hentai about me you were thinking of earlier." She said smiling.

"Aheh…" Yusuke said nervously.

~~So. There's my first chapter. Hope ya like it. The idea came to me at school while taking the New York State Social Studies Test. How boring…that test was 2 1/2 hours long. Plenty of time to write. ~~ Miyu


	2. To Grannies House We Go

****

Grandma's Evil Boot Camp

Chapter 2- To Grannies House We Go

~*The Next Morning*~

Keiko got out of bed. She stretched then yawned.

//I'd better hurry over to Yusuke's// she thought to herself as she slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She got dressed and headed on over.

She reached Yusuke's house and knocked on the door.

"Come on Yusuke! Get your butt out of bed!" she yelled now banging her fists on the door.

Yusuke shifted a bit in his sleep but didn't answer.

Atsuko sighed and answered the door.

Keiko was startled.

"Oh. Atsuko. It's you." She muttered.

Atsuko yawned.

"I'm sorry. Did you think it was the grim reaper? Atsuko asked.

"Hold on a second Keiko. I'll wake Yusuke up. I heard you yelling for him." She said as she walked into another room leaving the front door wide open.

Keiko just stood there.

A loud bang was heard echoing from Yusuke's room. It sounded oddly enough like a frying pan hitting something.

Keiko cringed and Atsuko came back to the doorway. She smiled.

"He'll be here in a second." Atsuko said as an odd smile crossed her face.

"Thanks Atsuko." Keiko said nervously. She forced a smile.

After a couple of minutes, Yusuke came stumbling out of the door, or rather…Atsuko pushed him out.

"Don't forget your things Yusuke." She said a little angrily, throwing a rather large suitcase at his head and knocking him over.

Yusuke stood up.

"Yeah. I love you too mom." He said perturbed.

Atsuko closed the door.

Keiko helped Yusuke up.

"You know…that's called child abuse." He said quietly as if just waiting for another suitcase to hit him in the head.

"What was that noise earlier?" Keiko asked kindly.

"Oh…that. Well…I'm a pretty deep sleeper…" he said turning around and exposing a bump twice the size of the one Keiko had given him the other day.

"You're telling me." Keiko said laughing.

"So, where does she think you're going this time?" Keiko questioned.

"A camp. A SCIENCE camp. When I told her she was so surprised she almost fell over she was so surprised. Only problem is…When I get back she'll expect me to be twice as smart as I am now." He said disdainfully.

"Oh well. Better get practicing!" Keiko said loudly.

Yusuke sweatdropped. He grabbed his suitcase and stood up.

"Better get going. Grandma's waiting for us." He joked.

They both smiled and walked off together.

~And now they're headed off…what will await them at Genkai's castle…? Besides Genkai of course.~ Miyu


	3. Admission to Boot Camp

****

Grandma's Evil Boot Camp

Chapter 3- Admission to Boot Camp

After taking a bus kindly provided by Koenma, they reached Genkai's place with time to spare. Keiko looked up at the large looming structure.

"Looks roomy don't you think?" she asked Yusuke.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Yusuke said unenthused.

Keiko grasped his hand.

"Come on." She said happily, pulling him up the stairs.

They stepped inside and it was dark.

Suddenly, Keiko wasn't quite so happy anymore.

She shivered.

"What's wrong Keiko?" Yusuke asked.

"N-nothing. I'm just s-suddenly so c-c-cold." She said stuttering.

Yusuke hugged her tight to keep her warm.

He whispered.

"You'd better get used to it. It's gonna be like this the whole time."

Keiko smiled. His voice tickled her ear and his body warmth had started to make her feel better already.

"I love you Yusuke." She whispered back.

Yusuke grinned.

"I know."

They walked forward into the darkness. By this time, Yusuke was holding Keiko in his arms to keep her warm.

"Hey Genkai." He yelled.

"D'you think you could turn on the lights?! You're makin' her cold!"

Suddenly, torches lit throughout the halls. Yusuke brought Keiko next to one of them to warm her up a bit more.

"Thanks Grandma." Yusuke said.

Keiko smiled then shivered. Yusuke hugged her tighter and she cuddled up to him.

"Ok Genkai. You can come out now. I'm ready." He stated, his voice ringing in the halls.

"Alright alright dimwit." Came an old creaky voice as a woman, not much taller than three feet, walked towards them.

"She looks creepy Yusuke." Keiko whispered into Yusuke's ear.

Yusuke nodded.

"Ignore it" he advised her.

Keiko nodded in agreement.

Genkai walked closer.

"Hello dimwit. I take it you swayed her to come with you." Genkai said quietly.

"I have my reasons Grandma, now make with the training. I'd like to get done this millennium." He said, glancing at Keiko who was still shivering.

"Hey, but first can I bring Keiko someplace warmer?" he asked.

Genkai nodded and Yusuke carried Keiko out of that hall and into the middle part of the palace.

Keiko stopped shivering. It was much warmer in here. Yusuke smiled and so did Keiko. He walked back into the hall to train. Leaving Keiko alone.

Yusuke had only been training for an hour or so. But Keiko missed him nonetheless.

Suddenly a scream issued from the training room.

//Yusuke.// Keiko thought alarmed.


End file.
